


For Meera

by aussieokie



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussieokie/pseuds/aussieokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from Berlin, Part 2, and just a small one-shot I wanted to do for Meera. It's not real long, but I wanted to capture how frantic it would have been for Ressler and Liz at her side. (Since Meera couldn't speak, her thoughts are in italics).</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Meera

_This is from Berlin, Part 2, and just a small one-shot I wanted to do for Meera. It's not real long, but I wanted to capture how frantic it would have been for Ressler and Liz at her side. (Since Meera couldn't speak, her thoughts are in italics)._

* * *

Ressler had lost contact with Meera, right after she said she'd been made. He was frantically bringing down his suspect, before needing to find her. The mirror ball and colored lights played over the scene downstairs, making it impossible to see where she was.

_My throat hurts. What happened to my throat? Warmth. Is this blood?_

"Meera!" he yelled into his mic again, while struggling to contain his suspect at the top of the stairs.

_It's blood. My blood._

Still no answer.

_I can't stop the bleeding. Can't stand up. What happened?_

Keen was finally at the nightclub, running to the dance floor. Where were Ressler and Meera?! The music was pounding in her ears, the entire floor vibrating as Liz made her way through the throng of dancers. She suddenly saw Ressler upstairs in the VIP area, cuffing a suspect.

"Ressler!" he couldn't hear her.

"Ressler!"

_Why is the floor vibrating? There's blood on the floor._

His suspect was down now, when he suddenly heard his name, and then saw Liz downstairs.

_It's my blood. It's warm. I can't stop it._

"Find Meera! Find her!" he yelled down at her over the loud music. He left his suspect cuffed to the rail, and ran down the stairs after Keen.

_My babies. There's my good girls._ _Mummy loves you. Mummy's sorry._

Keen fought her way through the dancers, looking everywhere for Meera. She was so short, she wouldn't see her over everyone! She made her way to the back of the nightclub, near the hallway to the bathrooms.

And saw her on the ground.

_Mummy wanted to stay with you. No weddings now. No grand babies._

"No!" she cried, running to the still form. Blood was spurting from Meera's neck, her throat cut.

"Meera!"

_Someone's calling my name. A woman. Is that you Liz?_

"Meera! Oh my God! No!"

_There's that voice again. It is Liz. I'm sorry Liz._

"No! Stay with me!"

_I'm cold Liz. The ground is spinning. Blood. I can't stay._

"Stay with me!" she screamed, pressing her hand to Meera's neck, trying in vain to stem the flow.

_I can't stay. I can't._

"Meera!" Ressler cried, sliding to a stop on the floor in front of her and Liz, dropping to his knees in the growing pool of blood.

_A man's voice. It's Ressler._

"I need a bus NOW!" he yelled into his phone, helplessly, knowing it was too late. Too much blood.

_My sweet babies. Mummy wanted to stay with you._

"No!" he cried desperately, ramming his hands into the blood flow, trying to stop it.

"Meera! Stay with us!" Liz begged in her ear now.

_I'm cold. The floor is cold._

Their hands were around Meera's neck, trying in vain to stop the gush of red that was spilling everywhere.

"Meera! No!" he yelled, his hands saturated in her blood.

_Ressler, I'm cold._

Hot tears spilled into the blood pool now, from both Liz and Ressler as they begged her not to leave them.

"Don't you die on us!"

_Ressler again. He's upset. I'm sorry. I can't stay._

"No!" Ressler and Liz cried out together, knowing she was going. Her blood pool was all around them, their clothes soaked.

_No pain now. It's white. This is what it's like to die…._

"Stay with us!" they screamed desperately, leaning over her, their hands slippery with her blood.

_My girls. Mummy loves you….mummy loves….._

"She's gone!" Liz yelled at him.

"Ressler, she's gone!"

"No! Liz, no!" and she knew he wasn't only seeing Meera.

Her hands left Meera's throat, and she grabbed his shoulders. Held him tightly.

"She's gone!" she sobbed in his ear, hugging him tight as he looked down.

Seeing Meera.

Seeing Audrey.

Seeing blood everywhere as another woman died in front of him.


End file.
